


The Awkward Car Sex Fic

by chien



Category: 6teen
Genre: M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chien/pseuds/chien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonesy and Jude completely fail at making plans for their night out, and end up getting into a fight that leads them to events they would have never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward Car Sex Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first few times I've ever admitted publicly that I wrote this, haha. It's submitted under "An Anon" on AFF.net, and I wrote it anon on /pco/. The story behind this fic was that around the time 6teen slash was getting really popular on /pco/ I was doing a lot of 6teen art requests. In the thread, people were bemoaning the lack of fic, and they threw around the idea of an "awkward car sex fic."
> 
> I wrote a few sentences for fun, but the response was a lot more positive than I expected. As a result, I kept writing it-- then I cleaned it up, and put it somewhere to be read properly instead of as short installments on an imageboard thread. I have a requested sequel somewhere that has Wade in it, but I think I lost it in my hard drive. So I guess this is a standalone. Enjoy.

It's not like he hadn't been dropping hints-- he had. The problem was that Jonesy was too distracted with other things to notice. It didn't bother Jude, though. The relationship they presently shared was perfect. It was the kind of easy-going relationship where you can talk to your friend about anything and everything, and he wasn't about to change that. They were comfortable together. He was fine with just being best friends. Really.

Plus, he was pretty sure that he wasn't gay. Starr was, for at least this schoolyear, The One. Even though he liked Jonesy, he knew that it was a pointless fantasy and forced it into the back of his mind. It haunted him though, and came up often. But Jonesy was an impossible venture. Starr was something he had experienced, at least. Proving that he would do anything for her, he even put on that stupid collar and tried to fit in with her new crowd. They were alright, too-- so it was definitely doable. But she was the one who broke up with him as she asked if they could at least still be friends. Fat chance, of course. Looking down at his painted fingernails, Jude didn't even want to think about being friends. He just wanted to have her stay as his girlfriend. It took a bit of gentle prodding for him to look up and sadly agree to remain friends. Jonesy had reassured him that there were plenty of other girls, and Jude believed that. It just would take some time for him to get over her.

Except here he was, staring at his clean fingernails and thinking about Starr.

It didn't go unnoticed. The trunk swung open and the smell of coffee filled the air as Jonesy climbed onto the flattened chairs to join Jude. They were supposed to go starwatching (or alien hunting, as Jude preferred it) but after going through all the work of filling the car up with sleeping bags, snacks, extra snacks, flashlights, batteries, and other essentials they had managed to forget the map. Which of course, they didn't notice until they had already driven for ten minutes. Jonesy dramatically touched his forehead, groaned, and wordlessly made a u-turn towards the house. But now that seemed too far away, and it was such a waste to redrive what they had already driven. No, Jude, following your instincts is only going to get them more lost. Geez. An argument was exactly what they needed right now.

Somehow, they ended up at the mall just as it was closing. When Wyatt was consulted to decide on who was right and who was wrong, he merely sighed, covered the mouthpiece and checked his email while Jonesy complained about gas prices and how it was easy for Jude to believe that they should drive around aimlessly looking for "the perfect spot" since he wasn't the one doing the work. After a few minutes, he lifted the phone back to his ear and cleared his throat to make Jonesy shut up. "Why don't you two talk about it over coffee?" Jonesy started whining that that was shitty advice, but he never finished because Wyatt had hung up on him.

Maybe there was more to that than it appeared, though. Jonesy had slammed the door after he had parked (poorly) and made his way into the mall. The brisk walk to Grind Me seemed especially far away, and the employees who were less than pleased to see late customers were too put off by Jonesy's scowl to give him any attitude. Planting himself on a counter, Jonesy impatiently waited for the two coffees.

He knew that this wasn't worth being angry about, but it's not like they never argue. Jude was always there to comfort and listen to him, and to support him. Even when his friends were trying to prevent Jonesy from dating Nikki, Jude just shrugged and smiled. When it came to important stuff, he knew who to fall back on. They just tend to argue over stupid things. But why?

Rubbing his cleft chin, he puzzled over this. He barely noted the meek, "Hello? Your coffees are done." Absentmindedly, he grabbed a handful of tissues and threw them in the center of the cardboard holder, and made a much slower, thoughtful stroll back to the parking lot.

Stupid arguments like these get them nowhere, nor does it hurt him or Jude. At least, he doesn't think they hurt Jude. He assumed that they were both strong, young men who don't stress over pointless crap like this. So why do they argue? If they both agreed to just drop drivel like this, they could save a lot of time and get more done. If they had gone with his plan, then they could just stargaze some other day and watch a DVD tonight or something. It's still a sleepover. What's the big deal? Jude was adamant about going somewhere-- far away-- and tonight. Jonesy was uncomfortable with taking risks like that. It's dangerous this late, and they could get seriously lost and not be able to get back. Obviously, Jude wasn't making any sense.

Maybe it's because they're both guys. It must be a dominance thing. Even though this meaningless argument wasn't going to matter in the long run, he still wanted to be right. Jude usually relented to his opinion, but this time he had a different idea that he really cares about. So while they could settle this calmly and diplomatically, their position as men was being challenged. Yeah, that's it. It's just a dumb dominance thing.

Abrubtly, the lights in the parking lot clicked off. A few hundred steps away, a light came on in the car and he could see that the backseat was lowered. It was cold and dark, but he felt completely calm. Damn, Wyatt. Was that what he had meant? Jonesy approached the car and leaned in. Jude was laying flat on his stomach, facing the trunk, with a flashlight cradled between his arms. He appeared to be staring blankly at his hands.

He almost looked hurt. Fuck.

Taking a deep, cold breath, Jonesy tried to pop the trunk as lightly as he could-- easing its ascent with a flat palm. He pulled the trunk down as he sidled in, and placed the coffee next to his best friend. The silence was not empty. The shorter teen barely acknowledged Jonesy's presence because he was deep in his own thoughts. Jonesy crossed his legs and leaned his head onto the side window. Using one finger to drag the cardboard holder closer, he picked up his hot coffee and rotated it in his hands. The warmth distributed itself on the pads of his fingers and rough palms. It was a little hot to drink, but he had been outside long enough to let the cold sink into him. Mind clouded with frustration when he had burst out of the car ealier, he had forgotten to wear a jacket while outside.

Better now than never, though. He didn't want to waste more time over something so trivial. "I get it, okay?" he started as he scratched the plastic lid of his coffee, trying to find somewhere else to be in his mind at this sensitive moment, "I understand completely. And I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jonesy waited for Jude to respond. He saw his cue when Jude slowly shrugged and folded his hands neatly on top of each other. "This isn't something worth being upset over, right? Come on," he probed as he nudged the other with his knuckle. He couldn't tell if Jude was ignoring him or just didn't know what to say. All Jude did was pick up his own coffee and-- now that it's been a few minutes and had cooled down enough-- he sipped it. Is this a mood? Jonesy couldn't tell, but if it was, then Jude's dodgy attitude was really getting to him in a bad way.

"It's just, I need to be a man's man, you know? It's a stupid, uh, dominance thing. I guess." He wasn't sure if explaining it would help, nor was he positive that it really was a dominance thing. "We should really stop arguing over nothing and just get stuff done." It was an attempt to bring them back to the original topic. Hopefully, Jude got the hint. He watched his friend take his time with putting the coffee back into the flimsy holder.

"... You don't get it, dude. You just don't." Jude flattened himself on the seat and crossed his arms, settling his head on them snugly. Apparently, Jonesy was the one who wasn't "getting it." What the hell. With small, clear eyes, Jude peered up at Jonesy expectantly.

Confused and offended, Jonesy sputtered, "What? What?! You can't just expect me to suddenly 'get it' just from that. Throw me a bone, at least." Realizing that he was raising his voice, Jonesy reminded himself that he shouldn't lose his cool after it took him so long to get it back. Be like Wyatt. Jonesy took a large gulp of his coffee.

"Well, it's not exactly my fault," drawled Jude as he flipped over and tucked an arm behind his head, body facing Jonesy, "That you don't get it. I think I've been preeetty clear." Dammit, still not helping. Jonesy found it harder and harder to be Wyatt, and he was going to run out of coffee soon. He wanted to yell, "What's your problem?" and "Don't be a jerk," but he held back again and settled with a disgruntled "Mmrgh." This time, the silence was expectant. Jude was clearly waiting for some kind of response.

Eventually, he got bored of it though. Jude glanced away for a second, then looked back at Jonesy. "You're right, it's not worth being upset over. I'm okay. I really am. Let's just go do the DVD thing." As if nothing had happened at all, Jude smiled like he always did whenever he relented to whatever Jonesy wanted. Jonesy felt responsible for Jude's attitude, though. The blame had successfully been shifted. Pissed off, he was not okay with this. "No, let's not do the DVD thing!" he cried, crushing the empty coffee cup. Okay, maybe not so empty. Ugh, now his hands were sticky. Focus, Jonesy, focus!

"You can't just drop it like that. You were completely against doing something else, earlier, and now you're suddenly fine with it? Nuh uh, Jude, no." Jonesy stuck his finger out at Jude and said through gritted teeth, "We're getting to the bottom of this." This was definitely important to Jude, and now it was important to Jonesy.

Lazily, Jude flopped onto his back and rolled his eyes, "Dude, there you go again with the DVDs-- if you're trying to figure out what this is about, you're doing a terrible job." Jonesy choked and squeezed his hands into tight fists. Sometimes, Jude could be absolutely impossible. This was one of those times. He tried to decompress his anger by concentrating on other things-- like how all the cars had left the parking lot and how the mall was completely dark. Or how it was getting really warm inside of the car and the air was getting heavy. But no, that wasn't enough. Before he could yell, Jude decided he was sympathetic to Jonesy's position and said, "I just wanted to be somewhere with you where we couldn't be bothered. That's all."

That probably was supposed to enlighten Jonesy and make all the bullshit for the past hour and a half make sense, but it didn't. "Wha?" he asked as he wildly waved his hands around. "Is there more? I'm not getting this." Jude merely shrugged again and started playing with the hemming on his dark sleeves. "That's really all there is to it," started Jude, but then he looked like he realized he forgot something and made an 'oh!' face, then so helpfully added, "I mean, there's more... but I don't really mind about that stuff. Not right now. And yeah."

"Juuuuude, come on. What are you leaving out? None of this makes any sense at all." Jonesy was whining again, but whining was better than throwing a tantrum. He didn't have the patience in him to be able to convince Jude to tell him, and he was sure that he would have to resort to begging soon enough. And that's what happened. Jude yawned and said no more, while Jonesy pried and pushed for an explanation. He tried to bribe Jude, but the asshole just continued to smile and shrug. In the end, it came down to Jonesy crawling forward on his knees, grabbing at Jude's sleeve griping that he was going to go mad if they didn't settle this. They left the house two hours ago. They're in front of the closed mall in a deserted parking lot. Spit it out, already.

Finally, Jude wet his lips and lowered his eyes. "Well, to put it simply. I like you. In the way that a dudette usually likes a dude. Except I'm a dude." He stretched out and turned his face away from from Jonesy. "And now you know. So. Yeah."

Sadly, everything did make sense now. Though Jonesy wasn't sure if he wanted to know this. So Jude, being the simple guy he was, wanted to spend some time alone with the person he liked-- but it's not the same as just spending time alone at home. He wanted real, personal, me-and-you-you-and-me alone time. Geez. He was right, that's not the same at all as watching a movie in Jonesy's room. If he wanted to just hang out one-and-one, that's the same. But what he wanted was a totally different thing. God.

"Dude, I didn't want to tell you because I'm good the way we are. Even permanently." Oh, Jude. Damn him for being the selfless one here. That just made Jonesy seem like an even bigger jerk for not realizing this earlier, and for not being able to help.

Jonesy forced himself to talk about this, and said, "It hurts me that you weren't going to tell me. I-I mean, I'd like to know about something like that. Then we wouldn't have... stupid fights like this... and stuff. God."

"Like I already said, I'm fine with nothing happening from it. I like things the way they are. I mean, they could be improved somewhat-- but, dude, don't beat yourself up over it." Now it was Jude comforting him. He recognized his role and sat up, leaning his head familiarly on Jonesy's shoulder. Peeking up through his messy bangs, he smiled sweetly at his friend. Those little things he did were completely adorable. "I am a-okay."

Jonesy blinked at his last thought and averted his eyes from Jude's. "What, what's wrong?" asked the skateboarder, looking genuinely more concerned with his friend than himself. Jonesy wouldn't doubt his sincerity.

"Wh-what if I told you... I could learn to like you?" Jonesy suggested, through a cupped hand over his mouth. He could feel the blush growing darker on his face. Now that the seed was planted, he couldn't get it to stop. He had never considered it before, but Jude was mighty cute. He couldn't deny that he felt closer to Jude than to any girl, and that the intimate familiarity they shared was something he valued more than just another failed relationship.

"Learn to like me..." Jude looked hopeful but questioned it. "I'd prefer if you didn't. Don't force yourself--" "I'm not f-forcing anything!" exploded Jonesy, face hot and eyes wide. He wasn't sure how to act in this kind of situation. Jonesy knew how to deal with the ladies, but not with how to deal with dudes-- or more specifically, Jude-- who was almost beyond labels. "I just-- uh, that thing you do. Your head on my shoulder. That's really c-cute. Um..." he covered his face again, he couldn't keep looking at Jude who was edging his face closer. "Stuff like that, I l-like." The stuttering was completely unmanly, but he couldn't stop. His heart was in his throat and his head was throbbing. Jonesy needed time to sort this out but he also couldn't stop himself from talking.

"But isn't it gross?" asked Jude, softly. "I mean, even if you like stuff like that... isn't it gross to be with a guy?"

The insecurity was in his voice. He was afraid of rejection, but had been hiding it. Starr. He had been thinking about Starr earlier. It all made sense now. He was afraid of pushing things with Jonesy because when he tried too hard with Starr, she left him because she didn't like what he was becoming for her. Jude was afraid of taking risks in a relationship and always needed someone to reassure or guide him. The break-up must've been fresh on his mind.

"I don't think you're gross," attempted Jonesy. He didn't want to blurt out, "I think you're kind of cute and maybe even hot I don't know" and possibly overwhelm Jude. He moved his clammy hands away from his eyes and tried to face his best friend, who looked hopeful but melancholic. "I think... if it was you... I wouldn't mind. Even if you are a guy." It took so much for him to spit that out. He could see in Jude's eyes that he wanted proof that Jonesy wasn't just saying it-- that he meant it. That Jude wasn't getting his hopes up for nothing, and that he wasn't going to be suddenly dumped as soon as Jonesy realizes that he's dating a dude and that it's wrong and disgusting. Which it wasn't. At least, he couldn't even force himself to think that way and break this off now for the benefit of both of them-- to force them to move past this infatuation. Not if it's Jude he's talking about. When did this become "their" infatuation? Oh man, he really was falling for Jude. Completely falling for Jude. Fallen. Fell? Falling? Augh.

He was yanked out of his thoughts when he felt a wet tongue tracing his knuckles. "So this," Jude started between a long lick, "doesn't bother you?" Jonesy whimpered helplessly as Jude pulled the coffee-doused hand closer to his open mouth, breathing hotly against the digits. He mouthed the palm of the hand, dragging his tongue up the flat expanse and sucking on the sensitive skin between the fingers. He was thoroughly cleaning the hand. Jonesy felt his eyelids get heavy as the heat spread through his body, and he couldn't help but experimentally slip his fingers into Jude's mouth. The other was surprised, but was inviting as he coated the fingers with spit and sucked firmly.

Holy fucking shit, this was amazing. Jonesy couldn't believe that all of the hot, sticky feelings that were shaking him were coming from Jude just licking his fingers.

It was becoming more and more difficult to remember to breathe. He took a few deep breaths and attempted to steady himself-- he had to stay clearheaded. Jonesy did not want to think about what would happen if he let lust take over. This was important, they need to discuss this calml-- oh christ it was getting harder and harder to think properly. Talk. Talking is distracting. He moved his mind away from his fingers sliding around in Jude's slick, burning, hot mouth. "H-how did you get so good at this?" he panted, realizing that the trying not to think about the escalating sexual tension in the small car was only making him think about it more.

Jude let the fingers fall out of his mouth, the tips of them slipping down his chin, dragging a shiny path of spit down from his lips. "Don't freak out, but... I think about doing this to you. A lot." His pale skin was pinker than normal, and the embarassed blush on his face contrasted with his sly but uneasy smile. Eyebrows knit together, he was aware that he had just made a rather dark and dirty confession. Jonesy felt his mouth go dry, and he wanted to hear more. Details. Did Jude masturbate to sexual fantasies about him? He pictured Jude alone in his room, frantically jerking off with one hand while sucking the other, mewling with pleasure and panting, "Jonesy, Jonesy, Jonesy." He'll come so hard he'll keel over, thinking about Jonesy's hands on his body. Maybe even move on to a little self-fingering, getting on all fours on his bed, eagerly stroking his prostate with his fingers to elicit the prettiest, sweetest little moans while thinking about Jonesy pushing into him. Hold up, would Jude even know about anal masturbation? This was Jude-- the guy who had to ask how to make out with a girl and who fell in love with a chair. Up until now, he always assumed that Jude was completely clueless about sex and Jonesy had taken it upon himself to be his mentor in the physical pleasures of the world.

"What do you mean... a lot? What do you think about?" Jonesy inquired, and was very aware that he was concentrating on squeezing his own leg to keep himself in check. Forgotten, his other hand hovered uselessly below Jude's chin. His body felt heavy and he was sluggish. He was getting dizzier and he could tell it wasn't just him as the other teen squirmed in place. Settling his hand on Jude's shoulder, he felt his fingers twitch as they contacted the skater boy's warm skin.

Jude grabbed a lock of hair and raised his shoulders, "I-I don't know... much about this, dude. I mean, I know the basics when it comes to a girl, thanks to you. But for a guy, that's unknown territory." Okay, so Jonesy's hunch about that part was right-- his world hadn't crashed down on him, yet. Jude ducked his head again, though. "I know it involves... sucking-- and I really wanted to m-make you feel good. So I would think about that part." He snapped his head up and stared with wide, paranoid eyes at his friend, and suddenly asked, "That wasn't weird, right? The finger thing. Um, I don't know if that was right."

This verified that Jude really absolutely had no clue what he was supposed to be doing, and was just going by instinct. Fortunately, his instincts were spot-on this time. Jonesy's grip was tight on his thigh, which was numb now, as he replied with a weak voice, "That was really, really good. I was about to-- I could've just lost it right there." The shock was part of it-- if he had expected something so hot from Jude, then it wouldn't have stunned him as much. Then again, how could he have been prepared for such a thing? This entire revelation was news to him. The reassurance was exactly what Jude needed, noted Jonesy, as Jude's face lit up proudly. Tentative about escalating the situation, he couldn't deny that he was a teenage boy with needs and he was especially curious as to what Jude's perception of sexual contact was. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that the scene he imagined early was just fiction, then. Jonesy surprised himself when he impulsively blurted out, "What else do you think about? I want to see. Feel. Er." Withdrawing from Jude was hard because he had nowhere to hide. It was then when he noticed that Jude had bodily moved on top of the larger teen, and was nearly straddling Jonesy's outstretched leg between his thighs. The flashlight was their only source of light, and it had rolled to the side. It was bright enough that he could see, and since they had been in the near-dark for so long their adjusted vision compensated. He was trapped in this car, with Jude on him, and his subconscious just had him vocalize his sexual needs.

Jude was definitely growing comfortable to the situation, though. It took a lot of courage to take the chances he had taken tonight, and even more courage to swallow his fear of rejection and try to please Jonesy with his performance (Jonesy was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around what was happening and had to find apathetic words to describe the situation and wrench his mind away from memories of Jude nibbling his knuckles). He cutely nuzzled Jonesy's neck and set upon grazing his teeth along the thin skin stretched over the clavicle. "I think," he described between soft bites, "about covering you in kisses," he accented this by pressing his lips against Jonesy's shoulder, getting full access to the hard muscles by stretching the shirt collar open, "and teasing you like how you tease me." Bitterly, Jonesy thought about how a lot of his past actions may have been torturous for the pining Jude.

"I wanted to feel you," explained Jude as he bent over to mouth Jonesy's hard nipple through the shirt, wetting the material with his tongue. Was Jude a natural tease? Did he learn this from someone else? Jonesy felt betrayed by that thought, but knew that all of this was just fueled by Jude's desire to do something, anything with Jonesy. It sounded as innocent as sex could possibly sound. "But most of all, I wanted you to want me too, Jonesy." Ouch. He was reluctant to look into those honest, blue eyes. They were heavy-lidded as usual, but there was unmistakable lust clouding his eyes. He wanted this bad, even if he didn't know what he wanted exactly. The contact he craved was carnal.

Jonesy wanted to give it to him.

Moving slowly for his own benefit and so as to not startle Jude, he dragged his hands down Jude's thin waist and settled them on his hips, then decisively but still gently pushed Jude down to fully sit on Jonesy's leg. This was good for both of them, maybe. They could talk more some other time, and he felt sure that maybe putting this first was a higher priority. Maybe selfishly, he persuaded himself that he could never look at Jude the same again anyways. He didn't want to spend the next few days wondering what it would be like to fuck Jude, and possibly regretting it if it never came up again. Now was the time, right? Of course.

Jude grinned wide, curling his fingers around the stretched collar of Jonesy's shirt. "Are you giving me a sign?" he helpfully suggested. Jonesy snorted and pressed his forehead against Jude's, and closed the deal, "Yes, I am."

Making out with Jude was electric. He never mentioned it before, but he loved being "that guy who got the first kiss." Sure, there wasn't enough experience from his partner, but something about that made it more exciting-- having the upperhand empowered him. Maybe this was what the dominance thing really was? It didn't matter, all of that stupid fight was in the past now. What mattered was now. Thinking about how this was Jude's first kiss with a guy made him want to make this better than anything Jude's ever had before. The shorter boy was probably used to leading, so this kiss was entirely new. Jonesy was more than happy to move on from innocent but heated lip sucking and rubbing. He hooked his thumbs behind Jude's ears and tilted his friend's head back, deepening the kiss. No tongue just yet, but he introduced biting. This was definitely something Jude had never done before, as Jonesy felt him shiver and heard the surprised but happy moan. The kiss was getting rougher, and he was glad that Jude was responding with his own attempts to nip and lick-- though they were clumsy and even a little too hard. It was appreciated, though. There was so much relief flooding through him now that they were finally making this happen, and there was no way he was going to stop any time soon.

Even though there's some kind of unspoken rule about never opening your eyes when you kiss, he had to see this. Cracking an eye open, he saw that Jude didn't follow that rule either. Peering through half-closed eyes, his gaze was dreamy and distracted-- so he wasn't exactly seeing, either. Jonesy glided his tongue across Jude's bruised lower lip, and licked the other teen's tongue. With a start, Jude pressed his eyes closed and squeaked, harshly yanking Jonesy closer by the shirt. The burn on his neck from the shirt collar rubbing and scratching against his skin was painful, but he was too turned on to care about anything other than the soft, shy licks from Jude. Needy as hell, Jude lapped at Jonesy's lips and mouth, sighing and sucking excitedly but carefully.

Jonesy grabbed Jude by the ass and dragged them both until his back was against the side of the car. Jude was obsessed with kissing the life out of him, and would only stop to take deep breaths and sometimes laugh, pleased and cheery. They were perfect together right now, but Jonesy felt that they could be better than perfect. He squeezed their bodies together and kept his hands on Jude's butt, using his thumbs to rub soothing circles into his hips and back. That was the best idea ever, because the ticklish sensations made Jude writhe happily against Jonesy's body-- but the grip Jonesy had on him was so tight that-- oh god, that was the most delicious sight ever. Jude gasped and his body tensed up. He slumped forward as he panted against Jonesy's neck from the shock of what he just felt-- the strange but welcome pleasure still fresh on his nerves. Jonesy knew exactly what it was that caused this dramatic response, and helpfully flexed his thigh up, forcing Jude to feel the friction from their jeans and taut, hard bodies right up against his hard cock.

"There's more to this than just making out, blowjobs, and jacking off," he patiently whispered into Jude's pink ear. They were going to take this one step at the time. He didn't want this to be quick and easy. Jonesy wanted it to be drawn out and torturous, so that they'll both remember this forever even if they never have sex or even talk to each other again. Jude's face was burning with lust and embarassment, because his lack of experience was showing. Nobody wants to be caught unawares all the time. Of course he knew there was more, he just didn't know what exactly. He had a vague idea, but it didn't seem to all add up.

He was thankful that it was Jonesy teaching him, though. There was no shame when it was with Jonesy, because they had agreed to be open to each other. That's what best friends are for. All Jude did was nod obediently as his heart rate slowed down-- a good thing, because he almost came in his boxers a few seconds ago. It wasn't just from the grinding. It was the fluttering, breathless rush that was magnifying every touch and lick and bite. The feeling of closeness he hungered for so long, and Jonesy accepting his affection. He wasn't lying when he said he was fine if nothing came of this because he valued their friendship so much-- but this was a very appreciated improvement.

The click of his metal belt being undone was a startingly sharp sound. There no lights outside aside from a faraway streetlamp on this empty night. They were alone and could do anything. Nervous about what's to come, Jude fisted his t-shirt and feverishly watched Jonesy unbutton and unzip his oversized pants-- slowly dragging the cold zipper over the bulge that was concealed in just one layer of thin cotton. They were drunk with arousal. The car was hot, stuffy, and the air felt wet and heavy. Moving was hard. It was like making one's way through molasses. It was even harder to think straight, but they were careful. If Jonesy moved too fast, he knew he would be unable to control himself and god knows how that would end (though his mind supplied useful hot flashes of scenearios-- one of them ending with Jude's hot, spanked ass covered in ropes of cum, arm painfully twisted behind him as he whimpered helplessly against the folded down carseat).

Jonesy sucked in his breath as Jude leaned forward, lifting his ass off the taller teen's thigh. He had a mellow but nervous smile on his face as he hooked his thumbs on the waistband, paused for a trembling second, and tugged the shorts down to mid-thigh. They've seen each other in the underwear and hell, even nude, plenty of times. But Jonesy felt like it was his first time seeing Jude's bare legs-- it was definitely his first time seeing Jude in this state. Turned on and hard, Jude hugged himself awkwardly, tightening his fingers in his shirt as Jonesy took him in, dragging the moment out. This may be the last time he does anything with Jude, he solemnly reminded himself. He better make this good. His chest throbbed as he thought about their long, close friendship. Why didn't he stop earlier? This was too big of a risk. No-- he shouldn't be losing his nerve at a time like this. That's fatal. God, he better not screw this up.

"Dude, you have a really scary expression on your face and you leaving me hanging like this is really..." Jude started with a tight but fake smile, rubbing his dry hand against his forearm until it was pink and painful.

"Geez, Jude-- I'm sorry," Jonesy apologized with a soft groan of frustration-- he knew that he tended to overthink things, "It's just this is so messed up." Jude flinched. Shit, that's not the best way to word what Jonesy was feeling at the moment. Panicked, Jonesy yelped, "No! No no no no no Jude no look at me please." He grabbed Jude's small wrist and pulled him closer, afraid that Jude was going to run away. Squinting at him with annoyance and perplexion, Jude couldn't figure out why Jonesy would describe their newfound intimacy was "messed up" yet also want him to stay.

Babbling, Jonesy tried to explain what he meant, "It's not what you think at all, okay? I'm stupid and don't think things through. Please don't ignore me." Annoyed, Jude sighed and propped his head up with his hand, piercing Jonesy with a cold stare. Once again, Jude wasn't being fair but Jonesy's inability to be smooth and collected wasn't helping matters either. This was a delicate situation. Were they going to fight again? That's two times in one night. Ugh!

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Jonesy tried, desperately. "I don't want to hurt you or rush and ruin things because I care about you so much but at the same time-- look what you've done to me. I'm so fucking turned on it hurts and it takes so much to not just--" ravage you pound you bite you kiss you lick you suck you tear you apart until you can't walk and make you mine completely because you're so fucking hot and I want you so bad.

Jonesy swallowed and tried to loosen his deathgrip on Jude's wrist.

Thankfully, Jude was the one to move-- Jonesy was definitely out of commission for the timebeing-- and kissed the side of Jonesy's mouth. Sadly, he had no idea that this small, cute gesture was going to lead to a world of pain. Without warning, Jude sharply pinched the unsuspecting Jonesy's ear with his fingernails, making him cry out with woe. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a dude!" Jude firmly announced as he bodily shoved Jonesy down-- resulting in Jonesy cracking his head against the side of the car due to his height. "Dude, you don't have to treat me so... carefully. Like I'm going to break or something."

"Jude, you don't even know what we're going to... -- I have the burden of knowledge, here!" moaned Judesy as he cradled his head and the swollen, burning ear. Yeah, this was definitely another fight. "I admit that I'm not 100% sure on the physicalities of gay sex-- to be more specific, I know the basics but I'm not sure why it works through that area-- but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like some fair maiden!" Whud! Jude landed a solid punch into Jonesy's chest. "Okay, okay, I get it! I offended you! Stop, s-stop!" Jonesy stuck out his hands, but no punch came.

Tentatively, he opened his eyes and meekly peered at Jude.

With a serene, satisfied grin on his face, Jude stated, matter-of-factly, "But I'm glad you feel like that for me." With his legs neatly folded on each side of Jonesy's cradled thigh, and one hand fixing his loose beanie, Jude looked completely adorable. Jonesy felt the throbbing in his chest again, but instead of feeling like he was aching he now felt like there was a toasty fire crackling in his chest, filling him with cozy heat. It was a little uncomfortable, but a good kind of uncomfortable.

"'Cause yanno, a little while ago you said you weren't sure if you liked me," recalled Jude as he crawled forward with his hands balled up-- like paws, almost-- and settled flatly on Jonesy's body, their stomachs pressed together. "I've grown... used to the idea," justified Jonesy, finding it hard to meet Jude's eyes now that he was being forced to talk about his emotions, again. Especially since Jude was so suffocatingly close-- which could be partially due to his weight constricting Jonesy's ability to breathe. "So what is it now, sir? What's the verdict?" prodded Jude, even though his confident expression said that he already knew the answer.

It was true, though. Jonesy was now utterly smitten with Jude. He couldn't tell if he was just in denial earlier, or maybe he developed the affection now that it was brought to his attention. Regardless of how it happened, Jonesy felt his arms moving on their own-- encircling Jonesy's waist to securely hold him there.

He received another kiss on the side of his mouth, but turned his head to catch Jude's lips and truly kiss him. Tenderly, softly, and meaningfully-- the kiss was light and was made of breaths more than tongue and lips. He's never kissed anyone like this. Only Jude has filled him with such strong emotions. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that this relationship was special because it wasn't just attraction. They were already best friends, partners-in-crime, cohorts. While they did have conflicts, they understood each other better than anyone else could. Disregarding the sex and love, they were as close as they possibly could be.

Being in love with your best friend was amazing.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he saw that Jude's smile was even wider than before-- though now he had a pink blush tinting his skin. They relaxed like this, gratified that their relationship problems were settled (for now). But there were other, more physical things that needed to be settled first. The change in attitude was clearly evident in Jude's eyes as his lids became heavy and his smile began to appear almost sinister. It was dark enough that it worried Jonesy, who licked his lips in response and felt his beats-per-minute increase as he felt danger. Jude sagged forward and closed in on the ear that he had cruelly pinched-- Jonesy winced in advance-- but was rewarded with a light nip as Jude's sucked on his earlobe, kissing his ear. It was an apology. Once again: God, Jude was cute.

It was erotic in a weird way. The texture of Jude's tongue on his lobe, his mouth pulling gingerly.

"Ah... w-want to do this properly, Jude?" he asked, while slipping his hand between them to push Jude up. Sitting back on his haunches, Jude made a "hn"-- as if he could care less, though he was definitely concentrating on something else-- and slid back so that he was sitting on Jonesy's knee instead of his thigh. What?

Jude's hands went straight for Jonesy's jeans and tugged down his boxers, and before Jonesy could process how the small, thin blond was taking the initiative, cold hands were wrapped around his erection. In agony, Jonesy squeaked weakly. "What are you doing?!" W-wrong! Dammit, Jude-- you should know this from your own experiences, already. Jesus Christ it was painful. Sheepishly, Jude pulled his hands back rubbed them together, shrugging apologetically. Propping himself up on his elbows, Jonesy gave Jude a stern look. He would rather be in charge of this operation, thank you. Jude rolled his eyes and smirked, "I wasn't planning on using my hands anyways."

With that, Jude came foward and wrapped a hand around the base of Jonesy's arousal. Jonesy would be offended by being usurped by Jude if his lifegoal, at the moment, wasn't to make sure he seared every second of this surreal but incredibly delicious moment into his brain for future reference and use. The anticipation was killing him and he could tell that Jude was taking his damn time. Taunting his best friend with a little wag of his butt, Jude made himself comfortable as he plucked the elastic band of Jonesy's boxers, pulling them down to give himself better access. He hrmmed with interest as he examined the dark flesh in front of him-- though the blush on his cheeks darkened considerably. Yeah, he was definitely getting back at Jonesy for earlier. Jonesy grit his teeth. With a wry smile, Jude finally wet his lips and flattened his tongue on the head of the erection. Heart racing, Jonesy's hand spasmed on the carseat as Jude wetly lapped the head until it was sufficiently drenched and slippery. He then dragged his tongue down the side and sucked the tender skin at the base. Trailing his tongue back up, he chipperly said with a simple smile on his pink face, "You know, I was never flexible enough to try this on myself-- but it doesn't quite taste like I expected it to." Jonesy pressed his palms against his burning face and groaned.

Giggling squeakily, Jude's head felt heavy and dizzy as he enthusiastically wrapped his lips around the erection and-- taking a deep breath around it-- sucked firmly. Jonesy's breathing was irregular, and he suppressed the urge to buck into Jude by grabbing Jude's sleeve. Encouraged by the positive responses, Jude assuredly squeezed and stroked the erection, then alternated it with his amateur but enthusiastic sucking. Ow. Teeth. He groaned unhappily and batted at Jude. No teeth, please. Okay, now he's just doing it on purpose! Gah!

Before Jonesy could kick him, Jude stopped his steady stroking and tongued the sweet, sensitive ridge of the head. "Nnrgh," growled Jonesy, who twisted in agony when couldn't stop a shallow thrust into Jude's mouth-- he craved more friction. Jude got the idea from this, and tentatively started sliding his head up and down, keeping his mouth tight on Jonesy's wet arousal. Panting with an open mouth, Jonesy squirmed and dug his heels down as the speed quickened. He felt the hot pleasure spread through his body and make him shudder. At this point, he couldn't even look-- he just wanted to feel what was happening and clench Jude's shoulder and pray that this could become a regular thing because Jude wasn't that bad at blowjobs at all. Not anymore, at least. Shit. Yes. It was probably a good idea to stop. Like, now. Before-- ooooh god more tongue action please. ...Yeah, it's a really good idea to stop. "J-Jude, dude," he pleaded, his voice scratchy and unfamiliar. Blindly, he grabbed at air until he got a fistful of beanie and hair and he was very sad to have to jerk Jude's tight lips away from his aching, throbbing cock. Stay in control, Jonesy. Stay in control.

But then he looked at Jude and that was a horrible idea. Jude's lips were red and shiny and so inviting and his breaths were so quick and short. Jonesy's hands were tangled in Jude's messy, piecey, blonde hair that was now in his eyes thanks to the beanie being in disarray. The light color stood out against his flushed, warm skin. And those damn blue eyes-- he was smiling with his eyes now, and it was obvious that he was tired but so pleased that he was able to give that much pleasure to the person he loved. "Hi," chirped Jude.

Jonesy pressed a hard, desperate kiss against those luscious bruised lips and messily rolled them over-- his legs getting tangled in his half-stripped jeans and Jude's gangly legs. He scratched his fingers up Jude's back, picking the layered shirts off and yanking them over the overwhelmed teen's head. It snagged on an elbow and there was a brief struggle with the stupid shirt and Jonesy was extremely tempted to reach down into the camp survival bag nearby to get the knife and just cut it off. It came off before he could go wild on it, and he stole another chaste, passionate kiss from his pinned best friend before he reached into the bag anyways to pull out a small bottle of lotion that was packed with his floss. He took this moment to completely remove Jude's shorts and boxers-- he was aware of the fact that Jude was saying something but he just didn't have the brain power to think about any of that. Instead, he concentrated on ravishing Jude. Scraping his teeth across Jude's hairless chest, he caught a soft nipple and harshly rolled it between his teeth. Jude protested and palmed Jonesy's broad back as the biting became softer. With a tender, drawn out lick, Jonesy finished teasing the nipple and moved on to the other. It was to distract Jude as he picked a position he preferred-- sliding his hands into Jude's boxers to grab his ass and thighs, grinding their erections together. He had a vague memory about wanting to take this slow. Fuck.

It was probably too late for that, now that he had hooked a slender leg over his shoulder and Jude was biting his lower lip nervously. Regaining some of his humanity, Jonesy's head lulled as he tried to keep himself in check. Talking worked earlier, sort of. Talk now. "S-so. We need to... prepare you." He breathed in through his nose and missed when he grabbed the lotion bottle. He got it the second time. "We're going to use this as lubricant. If I had advanced notice, I would have something better. But you didn't give me enough warning." Jude tried to look casual as he shrugged, but they were pressed close enough that Jonesy could feel the shivers.

With a little maneuvering, he opened the bottle and squirted a fair amount into his hands. Trying to be considerate, he attempted to wait for it to warm up with the last of his patience. God, he really wanted to be in there. Now. "Jonesy?" asked Jude, who had lost most of his gusto from earlier and was now wringing his hands skittishly, "By preperation, you mean...?" Oh, right. Jonesy's expression softened and he set the lotion down. With his free hand, he stopped Jude from friction burning his hands from rubbing them too much and intertwined his fingers with his own. "I'm going to do it gently, okay?" he assured him. "I need to... stretch you a bit, just in case. It's like warming up." "H-how are you going to do that," he insisted hoarsely.

It was warm. Better now than before Jude changes his mind. He tilted his hand forward to let the lotion run onto his fingers and coat them, making sure that Jude was seeing what he was doing. "Just... remember to breathe," he cautioned as he slipped in his middle finger. At first, it didn't seem that bad, thought Jude. But the deeper Jonesy got, the more weird the finger pushing into him felt and he really wasn't sure what to think about it anymore. "Relax, Jude, it's just to get past the first part..." Jude tried to concentrate on breathing properly. With that, Jonesy stuck another finger in and rubbed more lotion against the tight muscles. This was his first time too, but he had done a little reading on anal sex before. Except at the time, he wasn't applying it to men. Though he was sure that what he did know was sufficient enough to do this. Curiously, he flexed his fingers-- making Jude groan in discomfort. Jonesy tried to picture it in his mind, and reached again, but this time felt something and impulsively rubbed it.

Jude's moan was broken up into the small, gaspy pieces as he arched two inches off the carseat and flopped back, tears in his eyes from the suden shock. Struck by the strong reaction, Jonesy drew his finger across that spot again and was not disappointed by Jude's titillating, breathy sounds. He quickly withdrew his fingers and used the last of the lotion to coat his erection, then planted his hands on both sides of Jude's head. He considered asking Jude if he was ready, but was interrupted by Jude agitatedly asking, "Why did you stop?!"

Ha. He licked the side of his mouth thoughtfully as he pressed the head of his erection against Jude's entrance, and pushed in halfway. So, fucking, tight. He had to stop. He couldn't keep going. Though he allowed a few seconds to pass as Jude lay there working his mouth silently, his chest erratically heaving up and down. It was also for Jonesy to feel his legs again, and collect the last of his brain cells so that he could function and not screw this up. Then Jonesy pulled out and thrusted in, hugging Jude's thigh close to him with one hand, taking in Jude's cute, little mewls. He worked up a rhythm, not neccessarily quickening his pace but adding more power to his thrusts. Soon he was breathless as he was rolling his hips with each pump, and he reached forward to kiss and lick Jude's clavicle and thin neck. "J-Jonesy," he panted as he writhed bonelessly, giving himself in to the addicting, sweeping pleasures that lit his body on fire and left him begging for more. "D-dude... ahhhhnnnn..." The pitch of Jude's moans was increasing with each thrust, and his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead.

The pace quickened as he felt more confident in what he was doing. Jonesy readjusted their position to tilt Jude's hips up to hit the spot on every thrust. Jude clenched his ass, squeezing Jonesy's tortured erection. "G-God, Jude-- oh my god..." he choked, as he pushed harder and harder until he sure that Jude's bare back rubbing against the carseat was going to result in the most awful rug burn tomorrow. The sweat stung his eyes and he suddenly realized the magnitude of it all: holy shit he was fucking Jude. Jude who was biting his fingers and twisting his body because he couldn't stop moving from all the funny but amazing and wonderful feelings rocking him to the core right now right now in the car in the parking lot and god knows how late it was by now. The car was creaking from him violenting pounding Jude into the fucking seat, pushing him closer and closer to the edge and he wasn't going to last much longer-- not after so many closecalls tonight. Not after Jude feverishly swallowed him and wouldn't stop sucking, licking, teasing him and now he was buried in that hot, tight ass, pounding into his sexy best friend.

After they had gone through so much to finally get to this point-- some jackass higher being decided it wasn't enough. Was that the Power Rangers theme? God damn it, Jude. Everything stopped. "Ignore it," Jonesy pleaded between trying to breathe and trying not to cry, his heart sinking as Jude grabbed the phone from his discarded pants reflexively. "I... gotta take-- it's..." panted Jude, "Wyatt--" Jonesy snatched the phone out of his hand. "Do you really want to answer it?" hissed Jonesy, offended that Jude would even considering picking up the phone in the middle of the best fucking sex ever. Jude just doesn't get it, sometimes. You don't fucking do that! This was one of those fucking times. Dammit. Was Wyatt really that important? On one hand, he was thankful for Wyatt's previous help with the coffee and all-- but right now, Wyatt could go to hell for all he cared.

Agitated, he squeezed the red cancel button and threw the phone aside, outside of Jude's reach. "W-what if it was impor-- ahhhhnn J-Jones... sy..." Jonesy grabbed Jude's ass and slowly pulled out of him, then slammed back in-- grazing the prostate once more. Jude's eyes were barely open as he cried weakly, giving in to the sensation. "Jones... sy... nnnnnmmm!" Jude twitched and spasmed, pulling as his hair. Tenderly, Jonesy brushed the wet bangs off of Jude's forehead. Jude grabbed that hand and clung to it tightly, anchoring himself to it as Jonesy went deeper and deeper. "O-oh... God, J-Jonesy! Jonesy..."

Fucking Wyatt-- he had to call a second time? This guy's just going to keep trying until someone picks up, huh? Once again, to Jonesy's disappointment, Jude stopped moving. With great concern in his eyes, he stared at the phone that was now in Jonesy's hand. Without putting any thought into the consequences, Jonesy accepted the call.

"Hullo, Jude?" Wyatt asked, tired. Jude was wide-eyed and frantic, but Jonesy was not only stronger but had the longer arms and was able to hold him down with one hand. "No, this is Jonesy." "What, you guys aren't done with your thing yet? It's freakin' late." Jude whispered, "Jonesy! Jooonesyyyyy!" but to no avail.

"No, we're doing something else now." He was being difficult and vague on purpose. Honestly, Jonesy wasn't sure what he was doing, answering the phone. But Jude looked like he wanted to cry. "Er... okay. Is Jude availible to talk right now?" "Jude?" he innocently asked, as he twitched his hips forward, eliciting a small, tasty moan from Jude. Well, then. Spreading Jude's legs wider, he leaned forward and thrust again and again until he had a slow rhythm back, this time while kissing Jude's sweet, bitten neck. Jude sobbed and clamped a hand over his mouth, using the other one to shakily punch Jonesy in the shoulder repeatedly. "Jonesy?" tried Wyatt, hearing only muffled noises from the other end.

"Talk," mouthed Jonesy as he lowered the phone next to Jude's head, "You wanted to so much earlier, why not-- nnnnrgh-- now?" he asked harshly. All Jude could do was sniff defiantly and try to turn his loud, aroused cries into empty gasps as Jonesy rubbed his prostate over and over with his hard cock. Wyatt's small and concerned electronic voice could be heard but it seemed so far away-- Jude couldn't focus. Then, Jonesy decided to be very cruel. He spit on his hand and wrapped it around Jude's neglected arousal, giving it a tight, strong stroke all the while pressing harder and harder into the smaller teen. He pumped his hand quickly while licking Jude's fingers. "Do you want Wyatt to hear you beg for more?" taunted Jonesy as he kissed the tears off of Jude's cheeks. "Hear you scream for my cock... pounding into your hot ass..." and Jude was definitely enjoying the dirty talk and the risk of getting caught because he was leaking precum onto Jonesy's sliding hands. Smearing the precum on the head with his thumb, Jonesy mouthed Jude's ear and sucked on his earlobe. "Don't make me have to punish you again..." he whispered cruelly, slamming into the panting, broken Jude one last time. Jude snapped, his body jerked violently because he was coming so hard and pulsing-- he clenched so tightly that Jonesy roared. Jude's nerves were on fire and all he could see was white and fuck fuck fuck how could he still be orgasming and moaning and whimpering and clawing Jonesy's back till it bled through his damp t-shirt. Jude's long, lust-filled mewl did not go unheard by Wyatt.

Jonesy picked up the phone and cut Wyatt off before he could make any comment on what he just heard, "So as you can see, we're very busy right now and would appreciate it if you would stop calling. Say good bye, Jude!" Sure, he was a selfish jerk at times-- but this was important to him. Jude needed to learn a lesson. A little embarassment wouldn't kill him. He dangled the phone near the exhausted teen, who could only weakly rasp, "... F-fuck you, Jonesy..." Jonesy then hung up and tossed the phone into the front seat, where it bounced off the dashboard and onto the ground.

"You're... still hard..." whimpered Jude, squirming a little beneath Jonesy's slumped body. "I was holding back," Jonesy laughed breathlessly and gave a hesistant thrust-- bumping the hypersensitived Jude who gasped and shivered from the touch. He could... but that would be overdoing it, and possibly cruel. While he wanted just a bit more, he wasn't sure if Jude could take it. He's so close, though. Augh. Disappointingly, tonight was probably going to end with his own hand.

Shuddering, Jude heaved himself up and shouldered Jonesy into leaning back. He readjusted himself so that he was on top, his legs bent next to Jonesy's waist, and smiled waveringly. "Need some help?"

Teenage hormones are kind of awesome, Jonesy thought, as Jude tentatively lifted his hips. With a choked up cry, he slid back down slowly, his body shivering. The pleasurable tremors flowing into his body were stronger now, noted Jude as sat up again, though the feeling was a little different. Sharper, and strong enough that he felt like it would hurt if he kept doing this. But answering Wyatt's call did make Jonesy angry, and he wanted Jonesy-- who has done so much for him tonight-- happy. He felt bad. He only picked up because he was afraid that Wyatt would panic if he didn't-- that dude was such a mom at times. Sorry, Jonesy, sorry, he thought as he picked up the pace.

Jude was fucking himself with Jonesy's cock. Fuck, Jude was so goddamn sexy and probably didn't even know that all his little actions and his obedient nature could drive a guy mad-- were driving a guy mad. His willingness to please others was also adorable as hell, and that was turning into a huge turn-on for Jonesy. His eyes felt like they were burning as he dug his fingers into Jude's hips, guiding that welcoming ass up and down Jonesy's arousal. The rhythm quickened and Jonesy moaned appreciatively. "J-Jude, do that again." "Do... what?" panted the worn out teen, his face hot and pink. The sex flush made his thin, smooth body have patchy sections of color, contrasting against his pale skin.

"Clench your ass, please..." commanded Jonesy. Jude did as he was told, and fuck fuck fuck it was so tight and the tantalizing pleasure was now tenfold. Maybe he could die from this because it was just so much, almost too much. So tight and perfect and with enough practice Jonesy could make Jude really good at sex, thanks to Jude's eagerness to please him. That was probably a selfish thought. "F-fuck, yes, Jude," grunted Jonesy when Jude pulled up-- choking off Jonesy's erection. He felt it in his stomach first-- the muscles tightening as he slammed Jude back down with a loud slap as the cum pulsed out of him and into Jude, who seized up in surprise. He felt like his nerves were popping and sizzling, and that he was going to break himself from coming so fucking hard that the release he felt was almost painful. Groaning weaky, Jonesy rode out the last seconds of his orgasm with a few shaking pumps. Finally, it was done. Somehow, he felt like he was marking his territory. Pleased, he ran his tongue over his lips and squeezed Jude's ass. Jude trembled as Jonesy slowly pulled out.

Jesus, he could see the cum drip onto his stomach. What did he just do to Jude?

Completely spent, Jude collasped onto Jonesy's chest and nuzzled the taller boy's chin. Usually, Jonesy would pass out after such intense sex-- and this was the most amazing fuck he's had since ever-- but he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had done. He felt like, in the end despite his initial efforts, he had used Jude as a sex toy. Jude apparently thought otherwise. "Is this something we could do maybe a lot?" he drawled sweetly, resting peacefully on Jonesy's body, "Because... that was the coolest thing ever." Jude would describe sex as cool. Ugh, that kid...

"We... we could, I mean. I think the bar has kind of been raised really high and I don't think we always have time to spare just an hour to foreplay alone, so it might not always be the same as this," He was rambling-- shut up, Jonesy, you sound stupid!

"Yes, I want to. Definitely. Don't care." Sleepily, Jude kissed Jonesy's cheek and rolled off of him, snuggling up to his side. A cuddler, that's what he was. Wrapping his arms around the small frame, Jonesy pulled his new boyfriend close and closed his eyes. It was still dark, and they could catch a few hours of sleep before they would have to drive home to get away from the early workers at the mall. But for now, they were safe. Jude was no longer lonely, now that he had Jonesy. He could put aside his thoughts about Starr, the girl who left him behind. He was finally wanted and loved. None of it matter anymore. The serene lull he felt from this change in his life and the placid, sticky, warm feelings from sex put him to sleep. He was content.

Jonesy, on the other hand, was thrumming with activity. Excited, he couldn't help himself when he started to plan their new activities in his head. Jude was unexplored territory and new, intriguing avenues were now open. They were already together all the time anyways so no one would suspect a thing-- except Wyatt, but nobody would believe him without proof. It was probably better if they had a talk about it with just him, though. He might have to apologize. But hey, now they absolutely had something to do during those moments when they run out of ideas and have to resort to rewatching old movies. Jonesy's house had too many people, so they could only have sex at Jude's house. During the day, maybe they could sneak away from their friends to fool around. He imagined molesting Jude under the counter of Stick-It, preventing his friend from doing his job properly. Did Jude still have that stupid girl outfit? The wig sucked, but everything else wasn't too bad. Fucking Jude in a skirt was an extremely appealing idea. God, that pert butt in those tight clothes... He wouldn't say no, right? Because now Jonesy absolutely had to. Does Jude still have that sexy collar? His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry.

"Dude, go to sleep," complained Jude as he nudged Jonesy's shoulder with his knuckles.

Jonesy rolled his eyes. Fine, he'll think about it some other day. But skirt sex was definitely in his future, and he was looking forward to it. He yawned tiredly, and tucked his head in to rest up.


End file.
